<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky Leti by LunaBeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235664">Lucky Leti</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBeth/pseuds/LunaBeth'>LunaBeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mayans M.C. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Seduce, Sex, Sleepy Angel, angel is tired, bad girl leticia, break in, just fun, nothing crazy, she's 19 in this fic, things are a little tweaked to fit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBeth/pseuds/LunaBeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanting what you can’t have (and still getting it)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Reyes/Leticia Cruz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucky Leti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own any of these original characters from the show Mayans MC. It's just fictional play, tweaked in small details to fit a little story written for fun and because I enjoy characters. I really love Angel. I know he has Adelita, (of course haha) which is the best, they are both fierce characters. Like I said, this is all play. Fics are fun because you can literally do anything! Mayans got me inspired again. Out of nowhere. I love Angel and I love EZ. Anyway....enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Angel slipped off his kutte with a sigh. Today was dragged out too long and it was only a little before 9 pm but his whole body was giving out already. Bishop put him and Gilly on warehouse duty, which seemed easy but damn, he didn’t think he’d be moving all the heavy ass boxes </span>
  <em>
    <span>into</span>
  </em>
  <span> the warehouse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt good to take off the kutte, now moving on to his other clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly feeling cold on his stomach in the mid peel of his shirt, he stepped back instantly, crashing into the end table next to his couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, - ow, what the fuck?” he said, almost mid fall. Almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head finally finding air, he looked around with fierce eyes, searching for the attacker. Instead, he found a young girl with a sly smile on her face. He squinted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leticia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel.” She smiled, “my sweet baby Angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he edged a little closer to her, hit with the strong scent of tequila, an old friend. “Are you drunk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to be to come do <em>this</em>.” She laughed, sliding a hand onto his right arm. “You’re so tense, Angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leticia, stop.” moving out of reach, he sighed. “Look, do you want Coco to kill me? You need to get out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. It took me a lot to get in here, okay, it won’t be that easy to get me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the fuck are you even here, forreal? Aren’t you like 13? Shouldn’t you be at home doing your homework? And not in my house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m 19, fuck you.” she spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what does that have to do with me?” Quickly slipping his shirt back on, he glared at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leticia giggled, “It’s what I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at her with wild eyes, he shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re Coco’s daughter. You need to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a second, he looked at her. Actually looked at her. She was wearing a small purple dress with a pretty worn out jean jacket and some black laced boots. Her hair was messy but her face looked clean. He found his eyes taking a second glance to her exposed legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shut his eyes for a second and then opened them again. Leticia was close to his face again, and getting closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel” she whispered, “Let me make you feel good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” he took a step back and put an elbow out, “You want a ride home, I can do that. Anything else is a no. I’m tired, alright. Do you want a ride home or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed in an exaggerated way. “Fine” she huffed, rolling her eyes. “I’m not that drunk, you know. Just enough.” Raising an eyebrow, she crossed her arms together, “Can I use your restroom first, at least?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Down the hall, to the right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Should he call Coco? Would he be mad if he somehow found out from someone that wasn’t Angel himself? God, you know, he just wanted to get some rest, at this point. Now, to be taunted by forbidden ass. Young, scent strong and so damn provocative. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>naked</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, get the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> back in that bathroom!” Angel covered his eyes, instinctively. “Leticia!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her. She was walking to him, completely naked, down to her bare feet. Now, he considers himself a pretty honest guy. So he couldn’t lie to himself. He was tired but his body was responding and he was fighting his mind all the meanwhile. No clue what to do, with her still walking towards him, he took some steps back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t say anything, I promise.” she begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staying still, finally, he caught his voice. This time, with a softer tone. “It’s not about that. Or me not wanting to, you’re obviously beautiful -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leticia laughed, “Then!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, no. Still.” He looked at her face. Focusing real hard on keeping his eyes on </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>her face. “I can’t fuck my best friend’s daughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can. You definitely can.” She walked all the way to him standing by his couch. This time, he didn’t edge away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t,” she whispered, sliding her left hand behind his neck, “say anything.” With her other hand she grabbed his and brought it to her breast, hard nipple rubbing against his calloused palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving in, he let the hand on her chest run his fingers down and press her hard nipple, earning a moan out of her. “Yes, Angel. Give in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why not? He would be gentle, give her what she’s asking for and be done with it. Oh, for fuck’s sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumped, arms wrapped around his neck, giving him a second to catch her. And he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck, he inhaled and she wrung her body around him tighter as he carried her to his bed. “You smell like tequila and lilies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coco didn’t tell you I work at a flower shop now? It’s the only one in town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flores De Ruiz.” the answer came right away as he slowly laid her on his dark blue bedspread. It really has been a while and the way she smelled left him yearning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it.” she smiled, “the only one. Does it make you hard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you naked is getting me pretty hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I get you naked?” she ran her hands under his black muscle shirt, taking it off swiftly, then went straight to his belt buckle, unclasping it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Down to his boxers, he bent over her and ran his lips on the crook of her collarbone, allowing a slick tongue to slip onto her silky skin. He decided to enjoy this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yes.” she moaned, running her hands through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, he slid out of his boxes, revealing himself. She took no time to grab it, already hardening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A satisfying sigh came out. She moved to the side and pressed him into the bed to crawl over him, switching the game; covering her mouth over his pulsing dick, Leticia took him in her wet mouth quickly but with passion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned. He always forgets how good this feels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, Angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You taste good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel laughed, “Don’t see how, I’ve been working all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why.” she whispered, wrapping her tongue around. Definitely finding every spot. Exhaling, he closed his eyes, spreading his arms along the blue covers. She did a number on him, mouth alone. Going so long without human touch makes you weaker. Or at least it made him weaker, because he felt near. He grunted and rolled around, surprising her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey. There you are.” she grinned, kissing his cheek as she clung to his neck. She loved to taste. “I kind of like being under you better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” he said, looking into her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached a hand down, running his fingers on her clit. Wet as ever, he smiled, drawing little circles as he watched her mouth change shape in pleasure. Biting softly into her neck, he tasted her too and realized he might have needed this more than she did because his body was slowly giving everything back. All the energy she’d been putting out, she was getting all back, just as rough, if not, rougher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like I imagined.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You imagined this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried not to think about it. I did my best to ignore it, okay, but I’ve been thinking a lot more.” she explained. She continues but so does he. Working his head slowly down her chest, he found one nipple with his mouth and sucked. Leticia dug her nails into Angel’s back, not afraid of letting him know how good it felt. She moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I drank a little today and decided,” she groaned, “that I wanted you tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Licking her now, really tasting her. He realized what he was doing. “Leticia.” he said into her wetness. He licked her all over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” she moaned, slightly pulling his hair with her hands now, letting him know how good his tongue was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You taste good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, and he licked harder, catching a hard moan mid laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Angel… Just fucking give it to me already, stop fucking with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come for me a little, baby. Come on.” he whispered harshly, squeezing one of her thighs in a quick motion. She squealed and cried out in a moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you idiot, I’ll come when you fuck me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sucked her lower abdomen, leaving a hickey, just barely noticeable, before turning onto his back and folding his arms behind his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leticia spit into her hand and stroked him a few times before licking that same hand and rubbing her clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope you’re ready.” she smirked, sitting atop the dick she literally fought for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” she exhaled, “Yessss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel loved the sight of her on top of him. She was beautiful and powerful, riding his dick like it was her life’s purpose. He felt like cumming just looking at her open her mouth in pleasure. Every moan made his dick pulse, and he knew every now and then she was squeezing her pussy because the way he was feeling right now was unreal. It felt almost like slow motion at one point and the dim light in the room made it all the more surreal. He found himself groaning in pleasure, seeing her ride him in circles, hard, soft, jumping up and down. All he wanted to do was bust inside of her real quick. He had to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit.” he groaned, “Get on your knees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck yeah,” she whispered, flipping her little body around so that her ass was perfect and ready for him. He placed his hand on her back and pressed her body down so she was laying on her stomach. Standing on the edge of the bed, he slipped inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asi papi. Fuck me.” she groaned into the blanket. This time, he was ready. Inside her felt familiar already, it was weird but he was going with it. He held her from her hips and watched the way her body bounced with her hair. Grunting, he slammed into her harder. Giving her exactly what she came here for. Wouldn’t be too long now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit on his lip, practically chewing it, he was crying out now. “Fuck, fuck” he groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now was better than ever, going his hardest, he thought he just might break her with how fast he was going, but she was just as fast and she took it so well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tan buena.” Angel grunted, ramming his dick so deep inside, he didn’t know how he was still going but, fuck, he didn’t want to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like that babyyy.” she cried, definitely sounding like she was crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, do you want me to slow down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. I love it. Harder, if you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about to be over soon.” he said, shaking his head. Seeing her clench her hands into the blanket, he gave it all he had, grunting in satisfaction as she cried out with a yes, a moan, and her legs shaking beneath him, his cock couldn’t take it anymore. The pressure building was ready to burst and he knew he was ready to give into this too. Crying out, he held her hips tightly with his hands, and gasped, feeling everything pour out of him. His eyes watered, almost shedding through. Angel’s legs shaked and Leticia cried out, knowing he finally came to his end and he was still inside her. Not that she cared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck fuck fuck, I should have pulled out.” Angel sighed, lying back into the bed, dick still perked and pulsing. He took this time to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should all do a lot of things, huh.” Leticia murmured in a sleepy tone, she reminded him of a deflated balloon. She let herself fall back into his spread out arms that reminded her of wings. Angel wings…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned into his chest and kissed it. “Just like I imagined it, she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel looked down at her, weak, pulling her face up with his hand so she could look at him. “This can’t happen again.” he said promptly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” she said simply, digging her head back into his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he needed was sleep now, he thought, feeling his eyelids flutter shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it will.” she murmured, standing up. She pulled her dress out from somewhere and began slipping back into it. And then her shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go, my sweet Angel.” he opened his eyes and she was in front of his face with a smile, jacket on, “I’ll see you soon.” she said, kissing him in the mouth for the first time tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never even realizing, he never did ask her how she got in - what, with the door locked. He watched her in a daze, walk slyly to his bedroom window, open it, crawl out and shut it from the outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Didn’t let himself think twice about it. He couldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As for tomorrow...well. He’d get to that tomorrow.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>